The invention relates to portable, compact exercise devices.
Quite a variety of compact muscle-building devices are known. Many include a pair of handles attached to movable structural members that are pressed together or pulled apart against the resistance of a plurality of removable springs. The number of springs utilized can be adjusted to suit the needs of the user. The user grips the handles and forces them to move together against the resistance of the springs. The state of the art is generally indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,557,479, 3,349,621, 2,806,699, 2,529,347, Des. 277,593 and Des. 208,787. None of the prior devices has the combination of features including being very compact, easily stored in a suitcase or the like, having easily adjustable resistance, and having an attractive appearance.